Bounty Hunter
by Spartan115
Summary: Spartan-115 has returned to the planet he abandoned for supplies and fuel but has a run in with long time rival, Spartan-117 "The Master Chief". CHAPTER 2 IS UP
1. Bounty Hunter

Legal Issues: You know what these are so no need to explain them.

**Spartan-115 "****Bounty Hunter****"**

**A small green ship big enough for 1 passenger floated aimlessly through the depths of space. Inside this ship contained a soldier of fantastic nature he is Spartan-115 another member of the legendary super-soldier project that created Spartan - 117 or the Master Chief. This Spartan was much different though having lighter armor with a special cloaking technology made for only for stealth or sniping. Lacking in hand to hand combat this Spartan excels in marksmanship at long ranges. Seeing this soldier shoot was a sight only few have seen but they have said they will remember it forever. He was a Spartan that should never be crossed but soon that is exactly what will happen. He carries no rank in the military having broken all ties with the UNSC after he was completed. He was not alongside to fight off The Covenant he is just a lonely bounty hunter.**

**The Spartan grunted having been in the cramped cockpit of the small ship for weeks even took its toll on the legendary bounty hunter.**

**"Computer can you give me the coordinates of the nearest populated planet" he said in a voice that sounded lower than hell itself**

**The screen on the small screen to his left filled slowly displaying planets one of which was planet Earth**

**"Sir Earth is the only planet in range before the last of the fuel is used"**

**The super-soldier grunted again and spoke "Are you positive Earth is the only planet in range?"**

**"Affirmative sir"**

**"Shit" **

**He skillfully set the craft to autopilot and began to think about what will take place upon his arrival.**

**--**

**"Shit yeah!" yelled a marine as he blasted away the head of a target in the shape of a grunt. **

**"That is some fine shootin' there" said Warrant officer Joe who was teaching some privates the basics of annihilating targets at long ranges.**

**Another marine walked up to the rifle dropping into a prone position Joe who was tough on most of his students watched as the rather small marine slipped behind the scope.**

**The marine breathed slowly trying to slip into the pit of nothingness where nothing else mattered where a man and rifle became one. The marine fired the blur of recoil filling the scope he quickly went back to the scope seeing the target still standing.**

"**Dumbass fucking dumbass" yelled Joe "How many times do I have to tell you squeeze the trigger don't pull it!" Joe gave the rifle a swift kick knocking it a good 4 feet from the small marine. "Do you really think on the battlefield you have two shots!? DO YOU!?" Joe yelled, maybe he was being a little tough on the new recruit but he has to learn that marksmanship takes practice he can't half-ass a shot you must work over every detail.**

"**Class dismissed, meet in the room tomorrow so we can do work on how to prep before a shot thanks to your fellow marine" Said Joe turning on his heel and leaving the class.**

**Joe was a tall muscular man of 42 having seen his share of screw-ups in the war against the Covenant . Joe was usually clad in a olive-colored shirt with woodland camo pants some students say they have never seen him wear something different.**

**Joe walked to his barracks looking himself in a bathroom mirror. **_**"you need a shave man" **_**he thought to himself as he rubbed his chin. He decided to take a shower before going to take a nap. When he stepped out of the shower alarms and screaming outside "fuck me" Joe said before breaking into a run toward the door.**

**--**

**Michael or Spartan-115 watched outside as the craft began to enter the atmosphere of planet Earth. "Computer what is our landing location?"**

**"Sir, you will be landing at Fort Smith powered by the UNSC" said the computer.**

**Michael winced at the sound behind his visor and looked outside again.**

**"Alert sir troops are arming themselves ground side"**

**"Just land the damn ship." Michael watched the video on his screen of the commotion on the ground. "_They must think I'm covenant ha are they in for a surprise."_ Michael thought to himself.**

**"Sir" it was the computer.**

**"Yes?"**

**"You should know Spartan-117 is stationed at this base."**

**"Oh fuck me senseless." said Michael and groaned**

**--**

**This was my first fan fiction. So just Read and Review please.**


	2. Reunion

**Chaper 2: Reuninion**

**The ship landing with a loud crash on the planet's surface creating a nice crater about 10 feet in diameter. Michael kicked the door off the hinges to exit knowing the ship was worthless now anyway.**

**"This is not Fort Smith... This is a damn forest." he said to himself and began to walk forward. "Computer where is Fort Smith and you didn't tell me my ship would be Un-flyable upon landing."**

**"Sorry sir but there were complications that I did not realize untill 3 minutes from landing."**

**"Right..." said Michael**

**Michael turned around and began searching the wreckage for his sniper rifle and magnum. He found the rifle but the magnum and been destroyed in the crash. He ran away from the crash site and into the forest.**

**"Sir Fort Smith is 2 clicks east of this position you are heading North." the computer said.**

**"Damn, I knew that." The Spartan quickly adjusted his route and ran swiftly through the trees his armor changing a moss green to blend with the foliage around him. 115's chameleon armor is what makes him unique and hard t spot in battle. Give a white surface he could become virtually invisible to all around him, excluding other Spartans.**

**He began to slow his pace a little and began walking briskly snapping branches and twigs under his tremoundous character. "Computer before the landing you said Spartan-117 was stationed at Fort Smith, is that true?"**

**"Yes sir the planet is now in the die out of the covenant war chief who many believed to be dead was indeed found and is now stationed here."**

**"I thought he died during the first covenant attack."**

**"Negative sir, Chief's hate for you actually grew after you abandoned the planet during the war."**

**"Chief?"**

**"Yes sir, 117 currently holds the rank of Petty Officer Master Chief and is considered a hero in the eyes of all humans."**

**"Not to me..." Michael continued his brisk pace carrying his rifle on his back hoping that he would be gone before him and 117 got in to another heated battle.**

**--**

**Joe ran to the armory and grabbed an assault rifle and readied himself for battle against the ship that landed on Earth. A high ranking officer outside spoke up.**

**"As far as we know this ship is one of the Covenant stragglers you are weapons free and may engage on sight."**

**"Sir..." it was the green armor clad Spartan in the back. When he spoke all of the marines turned around and stared in awe of his presence. "What if this ship isn't Covenant?"**

**"Chief I will leave that up to you, you will know what to do if it is not covenant..."**

**Chief walked towards one of the warthogs that were to be used.**

**Joe walked over to the same hog and jumped into the driver seat as Chief manned the gun.**

**"First come first serve eh?" said Joe to the Spartan.**

**The Spartan nodded in return and Joe stamped on the gas being followed by 4 other hogs each carrying at least 4 marines.**

**The hogs kicked up mud in all directions as they drove through the dense foilage. Chief kept his eye out for an sign of wreckage and opened a private com link with Cortana.**

**"So is this ship Covenant?" said Chief**

**"I believe so it sure seemed like it it even had Covenant markings."**

**"Hmmmm it doesn't seem right for so few of them to come to Earth alone though."**

**"This is true John but the Covenant have been known to do odd things in war."**

**The hog came to a skidding stop and chief's jaw litterly dropped behind his helmet when he saw him. Standing clear as day it was another Spartan. He was moss green with strange looking armor Chief had seen him before but couldn't quite put his finger on it.**

**--**

**Michael stepped towards the hogs watching all of the marines mouths agape but had His eyes set firmly on chief who was seated in the front hog at the gun.**

**Joe stepped out and walked foreward. "My god it is another Spartan, What is your name sir?"**

**"Spartan-115"**

**Joe's eyes grew full of hate. "You sack of shit why are you back here!?"**

**Chief hearing the name jumped down and walked forward looking 115 in the face. "You came back, why? You betrayed us and left us for dead."**

**"I need supplies and I'll be on my way" said Michael**

**"You arn't getting jack-shit from us!" shouted Joe**

**"From where I stand you still haven't won this war so don't piss me off." said Michael. Chief stepped forward. "This war is over already it ended when I joined the fight."**

**"You are weak John just like from before, never could shoot worth a damn. It is almost hard to believe you lead the humans to victory."**

**"Unfortunately" spoke up Joe trying to stop a fight. "He is a Spartan so he is allowed to accompany us back to Fort Smith."**

**"That is what I thought" said Michael and the three of them walked back toward the hogs.**


	3. Tale of Two Spartans

**Chapter 3: Tale of Two Spartans**

**Joe drove the warthog back toward fort Smith, the entire battalion of UNSC Marines silent. Chief who was still manning the gun never took his eyes off of 115. He hated 115 and always will, what Michael did could never be forgiven. To Chief, 115 was just another enemy in the long line of enemies he has annihilated.**

**115 sat in silence, his rifle across his lap. Never had he thought in a million years would he be back on earth. Especially riding in a hog with his all time rival John. Back when the Spartan project had just finished the shit hit the fan between 115 and Chief. Chief punched 115 in his visor shattering it completely, when 115 stood he did the same to Chief, but all of that is history now. This is the now, not the past.**

**The hog arrived at the base and a flood of whispers hit 115's ears as they pulled up to Fort Smith.**

**Joe stepped down from the military vehicle along with Chief, 115 remained seated however.**

"**115, you have to come inside. You may not like, I sure as hell don't like it and I bet Chief don't like it. You are Spartan however and have a duty to uphold to Earth."**

"**I gave away that duty when I left sir, you are not my commanding officer and neither is that shit head." he pointed to Chief.**

"**For a Spartan," Joe began "You have a really shitty attitude." Chief and Joe walked into Fort Smith, 115 remained outside in the hog.**

**--**

**Chief and Joe trudged down the long hallways and were greeted by Colonel Nick Screne.**

"**Good to see you Chief, and Warrant Officer Joe." and Jack stuck his hand out.**

"**Likewise sir," chief said seizing the colonels hand and giving it a firm shake as they walked into the heart of the base.**

"**Sir," Joe said to the Colonel "We have a problem outside."**

"**What would that be Joe?" he said as he swiped his card through a slot and they walked through some more doors.**

"**We found another Spartan sir."**

**Nick spun and met Joe in the face, nose to nose, "What!?"**

"**Sir we have found another Spartan..." Joe said again.**

**Nick smiled a huge smile, "Where is this Spartan then? Bring him here he shall be just rewarded!" Nick said with the utter most excitement. **

"**Sir that is the problem, he his Spartan 115."**

**The smile faded from Nick's face and his eyes filled with hate. He shoved his way past Chief and Joe and back out the door heading outside, where 115 was still seated in the hog.**

**--**

**115 jumped down from the hog, having a need to stretch his legs. He then opened a private com link with his internal computer.**

"**Computer tell me, who else is stationed at this base.?"**

"**The only other important figure besides 117 is," the computer paused, "Colonel Nick Screne sir."**

"**This just keeps getting better and better," he said and hen closed the com link with his computer when he saw emerge from the base.**

"**You Spartan disgrace!" Nick yelled as he pointed at 115, "Why have you returned! You betrayed us!"**

"**Too correct I didn't betray, I left." said 115.**

"**Leave this planet, go we have no need for you here."**

"**Sir, I wouldn't have even landed on this hell hole if I did not need supplies and a new ship."**

"**Joe! Get out here!" Nick yelled and Joe and Chief came out of the door to the base and Chief's eyes immediately locked onto 115.**

"**Yes sir?" Joe said to the Colonel.**

"**Get this sack of shit his supplies and a ship and get him off of our rock. He is not welcome here." Nick said**

"**And utterly glad I'm not." 115 replied.**

**A marine ran outside of the base breathing heavily, and very pale.**

"**Nick! Covenant! They have totally taken out Base Alpha in the Ural Mountains in Europe!"**

"**No!" Nick yelled, "this war is supposed to be over!"**

"**They are making another push sir, and hard this time." another Marine yelled.**

"**Colonel," another marine yelled as he approached Nick. "We have multiple Phantoms in bound! We don't have the firepower to suppress them!"**

**Colonel Nick looked at Chief who gave a nod, "Yes we do... Chief go to the covenant drop zone. Destroy those Phantoms and any other covenant scum in the area." Chief nodded and a marine threw an assault rifle to Chief, who caught it in mid-air.**

**Nick looked over at 115, "I can't believe I am asking this of you," nick looked down at his feet, "can you accompany chief on this mission and help save our asses."**

**115 walked to the passenger side of the hog, grabbed his rifle and loaded a fresh clip into it.**

"**I will Nick but I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it so I can get my ass off of this planet."**

"**Fine, I don't care." Nick yelled and ran into the base.**

**115 walked over to Chief, "Just don't get in my way John."**

"**Likewise traiter." Chief said and they hopped into the pelican and took off toward the Covenant drop site.**


	4. Covenant Invasion

**Chapter 4: Covenant Invasion**

**Chief and 115 stepped out of the pelican 3 clicks away from the Covenant drop site. Chief had not said a word too 115 throughout the journey to the site, likewise for 115.**

**115 pulled the lever back on his sniper and rested on his back, then drawing 2 magnums.**

**Chief was armed with the usual, an assault rifle with a magnum for a sidearm.**

"**John I don't too work with you, so lets just split up and get this damn mission done."**

**Chief nodded and went a separate way, 115 headed in the opposite direction.**

**Chief pulled back the lever on his assault rifle, the screen glowing a bright 32 full rounds ready too punch through Covenant scum.**

"**Chief? I am sorry you have to work with that traitor." Cortana said**

"**Never though in a thousand years would I see him again." Chief cleared a 5 foot jump landing gracefully on a boulder.**

"**Maybe it will do some good though Chief. Maybe 2 Spartans can save the world."**

"**He is not here to help us, he is here to get a new ship and supplies and then he will leave again."**

"**I don't know Chief, maybe just maybe he will stay and help."**

**Chief and Cortana continued the journey to the drop site in silence.**

**115 walked through the woods his camo now glowing green because of the dense jungle around him.**

"**Computer, 117 is now a hero to the humans right?"**

"**Affirmative sir."**

"**Why would they put their trust in such a weak Spartan?"**

"**In actuality sire, 117 is one of the most powerful Spartans ever created."**

"**Thanks, I really needed to know that."**

"**Your welcome sir." **

"**Computer, that was sarcasm..."**

"**Oh, right."**

"**Uh huh." 115 trudged along through the forest.**

**Chief came on to the Covenant drop site. He watched in silence.**

"**Be aware fellow Covenant," and elite spoke "The Demon is here, and there are rumors now of 2 demons." numerous murmurs drifted through the battalion of grunts, brutes, and other elites.**

**Chief stepped out and threw a grenade into the middle of a group of grunts who, on turn, went flying when it detonated.**

"**It is the Demon!" A brute yelled and began firing a brute shot at Chief.**

**Chief side-stepped the shots, jumped, and stuck the brute in the face with a plasma he ad scooped up from one of the dead grunts. The Brute exploded in a shield of bright blue light.**

**Chief then strafed left firing and killing 3 more grunts with his assault rifle.**

**A brute walked up behind Chief and raised his spiker ready to hit Chief when his head popped like a melon from a sniper shot.**

**115 shook his head and made his way down the slope wondering if Chief would ever learn to watch his own back.**

**Chief turned and saw the body of the headless Brute and 115. Chief shook his head and walked through the forest thinking about how slow 115 was, Chief knew he hadn't changed.**

**115 left Chief's path and climbed a ridge spotting a group of 7 Brutes.**

"**A new scent." one of them said, "Track it do-" the Brute's head exploded in a fountain of red mist.**

"**The Demon!" and then another Brute's head popped like a balloon.**

"**2 Demons!" another Brute yelled dropped his Brute Shot and ran away from 115 and Chief.**

**Chief tossed a spike grenade he had picked up, it stuck to the back of the Brute's head.**

"**It stuck!" the Brute yelled before exploding.**

**Chief and 115 looked to the sky and saw a fleet of Covenant ships seemingly destroying the UNSC marine air force. 115 looked at Chief.**

"**Still think the war is over?"**

**Chief looked away and began running back toward Fort Smith.**

"**Man down over here!" Joe yelled as a Marine next to him took a hot plasma shot to the chest.**

"**They are flanking!" yelled an ODST to his left.**

"**Fall back! Fall Back!" yelled a marine.**

"**Now hold your position!" Joe yelled as he gunned down a grunt, "We have back up on the way!"**

**Joe dropped and reloaded his gun when he saw it, a Covenant bomb in the center at Fort Smith.**

"**Radio Chief, tell him he needs to get his ass here now!" Joe yelled and a Marine tried too establish contact with Chief.**

"**Now radio contact sir, we have to hold off until they arrive!"**

"**Shit!" Joe yelled and popped from his cover again killing 2 more grunts.**

"**Joe, we can't hold them off!"**

"**Then we fucking die trying!" he yelled and tossed a frag at a Brute who dove away.**

"**I got a signal! Chief and 115 are 1 click away sir!"**

"**Hold them off men! 2 Spartans are on their way!"**

"**2 Spartans! Are you shitting me Joe!?" yelled a marine who was reloading his gun.**

"**No I am fucking not" and Joe fired killing a Brute.**

**Chief emerged from the trees seeing the battle and immediately went to work killing 4 grunts and crushing a Brutes throat with his rifle.**

**115 jumped from the trees gunning down a Brute and a Grunt with his 2 magnums.**

"**Hunter!" Joe yelled as it emerged from the trees.**

**Chief tossed a grenade stuck it and the hunter stumbled but kept running. 115 fired a shot, finishing the hunter off.**

"**Chief!" Joe yelled "Disarm that bomb now!"**

**Chief ran over and had a better idea. He grabbed the bomb and threw it into the forest where the Covenant were pouring in. They heard a deafening explosion and the flow of Covenant seized.**

"**My god! We won!" a marine yelled and saw something that everyone went silent upon seeing. On a screen in the middle of Fort Smith a face showed. It was the Face of the Prophet of Agony, the new voice of the Covenant.**

"**Fools!" the Prophet yelled, "Why dost though think your demon shall save you? For he is but a puppet but alas now 2 demons!" he said upon noticing 115 "This maybe caue for panic but there shall be none!" the screen went black and the power of Fort Smith finally went out.**


End file.
